Midnight Adventure
by unknown werido
Summary: Ever thought of what possibly could have happen to our favorite twins when they were younger. Well here it is, a night adventure that follows the high mighty cold future boss Naru and the dead but, alive in this story Eugene. Whoohoo, read to know what these two twins did one night when they were suppose to be in bed. I suck at summaries still... but oh well haha come and find out.


Hello, hello, hello~ ^0^)/ Hi everyone. I am back for a short while. I've been busy with things in life like always. Don't worry, I will come back and finish my story that you have have been waiting so long for. So for the mean time, I have decided to upload this short one shot I have wrote for my creative writing class haha. Hopefully you all like it. Oh and I know I have mistakes on here (^~^") I know. I'm human, human make mistakes haha. Now on with the story.

 **Disclaimer: I forgot to do this in the first chapter, but I don't own Ghost hunt. This series belong to the original author. The only things that I own are the new characters and the plot. That is all.**

✲ﾟ｡.✿ .｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡ ✲ﾟ｡.✿ .｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡ ✲ﾟ｡.✿ .｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡

One stormy night, Eugene, a nine-year-old with cobalt eyes and raven hair stares blankly at the ceiling. As he lay in bed awake, he turns his head to the left and stares in the other twin bed occupied in the same room as his. On that bed lays another boy who looks an exact replica of himself sound asleep.

Eugene sighs heavily, " How does he sleep through this," he mutters under his breath. Eugene closes his eyes and listens to the pattering of the rain hitting the solid concrete and the howling of the wind as it makes the branches hit their bedroom window. As he continues to listen to the stormy night, soon the rain sound was interrupted by the sound of faint shuffling noises outside of Eugene and his brother's bedroom at the end of the hall.

Eugene opens his eyes, "what was that?" he lays still on his bed listening carefully to detect where the shuffling sound was coming. After a few minutes, he gave up, all he hears is the continual rain and the sound of thunder booming here and there. He switches his sleeping position and lay on his side closing his eyes. After a couple of minutes pass by, Eugene opens his eyes again as hears the shuffling noise pass on the other side beyond the bedroom door.

He quickly sits up and calls out to his younger sleeping twin. "Oliver," he whispers. He watches in the dark at the other bed to see movement. With nothing seen, Eugene whispers louder "Oliver." Still no change or a response came from the opposite side of the room. Eugene looks around near his bed looking for an object. He throws his pillow at his younger twin's face. Eugene hears a grunt coming from his twin's side of the room and sees a dark shape figure sitting up.

"What do you want?" an irritated voice came from the sitting figure on the bed.

"I heard noises outside of our bedroom door." Eugene whispers.

"What?" Oliver scratches his head angrily.

Eugene whispers a bit louder, "I heard noises outside of our bedroom door."

"I can't hear you stupid," Oliver growls. "What did you say?"

Eugene shouts loudly, " **I SAID** , **I HEA** -..." a pillow thrown at his face. "What the heck was that for?!"

"I told you to speak louder, not shout at the top of your lungs," says Oliver. "We'll get trouble."

Eugene glares at his brother. "You're the one with the hearing issues."

Oliver sighs deeply. "Why did you wake me up," he looks at his alarms clock. "It's passed midnight."

"I heard noises out in the hall. It went past our door." Eugene repeated himself a third time. His brother Oliver stares at him and lays back down on his bed. "Oliver." Silence comes from his brother. Eugene continues to call out to wake his younger twin up while Oliver himself continues to lay in bed, ignoring his twin's voice. Eugene grabs a mini ball from his nightstand and throws it at Oliver. His younger twins groan loudly and sit back up glaring at Eugene.

"You do realize that the noise you could have heard may have been from the storm," says Oliver

Eugene raises his eyebrows, "the storm?"

"Yes, the storm." Oliver gives his older twin a look.

"Why would storm noises suddenly be heard right outside of our bedroom door," he crosses his arms over his chest. " I heard them."

"Are you sure," Oliver asks.

"Of Course, I'm sure. I was awake the whole time." Eugene chirps.

"The whole time?" his younger twins questions again.

"Yea, the whole time."

"What if it was mice you heard," Oliver says tiredly. "Or from lack of sleep."

Eugene thinks for a bit. " But mice makes scurry sounds are not shuffling ones beside it was loud when it went past the door."

"Then it was from the lack of sleep your body's missing." Oliver lays back on his bed. "Now, stop bothering me."

Eugene huffs angrily. "Fine don't believe me," he lays back down on his bed. As soon as Eugene closes his eyes, the shuffling noises pass by their bedroom door again. Eugene quickly sits back up."Oli-." he gets cut off.

"I heard it too," Oliver says back up on his bed.

Eugene gets out of his bed. "C'mon, let's check it out."

Oliver remains sitting on his bed. " you do know that the house could have to make the noises."

Eugene walks over to his twin's bed. "Quit making excuses."

"Eugene I'm serious." Oliver looks back at his twin. "this house is old, and the noise we just heard could have been made from the old floorboards."

"Or from a ghost." Eugene beams happily.

"Scientifically, there's no such thing as ghost," says Oliver

Eugene smirks at his twin. "Says the idiotic scientist who reads supernatural phenomenon books."

Oliver glares at his older twin. "I don't read them," he pauses for a bit. " I only skim."

The older twin looks at Oliver and nudges him. "Come on, you know you want to check it out." Eugene thinks for a bit and smirks. "Or are you a chicken."

"Whatever you say." Oliver lays back down in his bed. "Go on and look for whatever you're looking searching for." he yawns, "you're wasting my time and cutting my sleep."

"Suit yourself. Eugene walks to the door and stops. "Who knows, I might be able to see a real ghost," he says taunting Oliver. He opens the door and steps outside into the hallway.

Oliver lays on his bed and sighs loudly to himself. "I must be out of my mind," he gets out of his bed and walks out the bedroom door after his twin.

Eugene walks down the long eerie hallway and stops right by the huge window when he hears footsteps behind him. He turns his head around and see no ones. Eugene exhales nervously after seeing no one. He jumps up startled with chills running down his spine as a thunder boom loudly. Eugene continues creeping down the hall. "Why does this place always look this scary at night," he mumbles to himself. Behind Eugene, an extended arm slowly creeps its way to Eugene and lightly touches his shoulder. Eugene felt the light touch and freezes on his tracks. He gulps hard and opens his mouth about to scream. The hand covers his mouth before a can escape.

"Be quiet." Oliver shushes his twin. "Lin's in dad's office. Eugene stares at his twin with wide eyes. "What?" he asks Eugene calmly.

Eugene swats the hand away and tilts his head confusedly. "What are you doing here?" Oliver looks away to a different direction pretending not hearing a thing. Eugene thinks for a bit. "Ha! I knew you interested," he beams.

Oliver scoffs at his remarks. "I only came to check up on you."

Eugene smirks. "Sure~," he creeps his way down the hallway as Oliver follows after him. "Whatever you say."

"Shaddup" Oliver scowls following him down the stairs.

Eugene and Oliver tiptoe in the living room towards the coffee table with a lamp in the middle of the room. To their right, there's a T.V, right in front of the is couch against a wall and a huge mirror hanging there. To their left is another sofa. They both look around the room and see nothing.

Oliver faces towards his twin. " let's go back, there's nothing here."

Eugene beams happily. "Just a bit longer, like I said we could meet a ghost."

Oliver starts walking back to the stairs. "I'm going back then."

Eugene whines. "C'mon Oliver, just a bit longer. Oliver walks a couple of steps up the stairs. "Ok then, you'll miss all the fun of meeting a ghost and only find them in the book of lies u read every single time." Eugene taunts. Oliver stops and turns back around walking back to his smiling twin glaring at him.

"Glaring doesn't work on me, remember." Eugene smiles. "Only works for strangers."

"Fine, just a bit longer," Oliver says. "But, I'm leading this time." he takes a few steps and slips falling to the ground flat on his face. Eugene in the back tries hard to contain his laughter. Oliver feels around and picks up the object causing his fall.

"A book?" Oliver stares at it confusedly.

Eugene looks down on the ground and sees a few dark outlines of more books on the ground as Oliver stares continually at the books. Eugene looks around the living room only to catch a glance of a white cloth disappearing behind the wall of the opening door frame of the living room. He grabs Oliver's shoulder and drags his twin along the direction of the disappearing white cloth to the hallway leading to the kitchen.

"What. Stop pulling me." Oliver tells his brother angrily.

"I just saw a white cloth or something going somewhere around here." Eugene looks around the floor and behind objects.

Oliver scans around. "I don't see anything."

Eugene turns his attention to Oliver. "that's weird." he scratches his head. "I swore I saw it over here."

As they continue to stand in the middle of the hallway. Noises came from the living room. Both the Twins snap their head and look at each other.

"Where do you think that came from," Eugene asks. Oliver shrugs his shoulders. A noise of something shutting together startles the two nine-year-olds. Eugene looks back at Oliver. " What abo-." he gets cut off.

"Living room." Oliver points to the direction.

"how do you know that?" Eugene questions.

"I notice that one of the books in the living room was open, "says Oliver.

Eugene thinks to himself. "Thats' weird," he holds his chin. "Books can't shut themselves."

"I don't know. But." Oliver makes his way to the living room. "Let's take a look." his twin brother looks at him surprisingly and follows after him.

Oliver and Eugene walk back to the living room, making their way back to the coffee table. Eugene sees and walks to the furthest book by the couch on the right while his twin crouches down as noticing the missing open book. Eugene lays down on the carpet floor and inspects the book to see if it is tampered with yet. In the corner of his eye, he turns his head and looks at the little gap under the couch and see a pair of bare feet on the other side of the couch and gasp. Eugene quickly sits back up and stares at the direction of the other end of the couch only to see nothing but the dining table.

" What is it?" Oliver asks.

"Nothings there. Eugene walks back to the other side of the couch with his back facing Oliver.

"What's not there?" his twin asks confusedly walking to his side.

"I saw a pair of feet on this side," he points at the ground. " It was right here."

Oliver gives his older twin a look. " but there's nothing there."

"Exactly!" Eugene beams. "I think I know what it is.'

Oliver gives his twin a questioning look. "What then."

"A ghost."

"Ghost don't exist."

"Then prove it, Mr. smart pants."

"They don't exist scientist and therapist have determined that it's only our imagination." Oliver crosses his arms. "Our minds plays tricks on us with our eyes making us believe in something we think that is real when it isn't."

"Right." Eugene imitates olives gesture. "So, if you don't believe in them. Why do you read about them?"

"They entertain me," Oliver replies.

"Okay then, if they don't exist." Eugene thinks. "Explain the pair of feet I saw earlier."

Oliver sighs tiredly. "First of all, your urge of wanting to want to see one leading your mind to play a trick on you because of the lack of sleep you didn't get.

As Oliver was explaining his thoughts to his twin. Eugene bored puts his arms behind his head. "Well, I know what I saw. Whatever you say is only from the books you read not from your experience.

Oliver stares at his stubborn twin. "Go ahead," he says tiredly. "think whatever you want. Its like talking to a kid."

"I _**am**_ a child." Eugene switches the subject. "Which book was missing?"

"The open one." his twin replies.

"I see." Eugene turns around and scans around where the books are. He changes his gaze upwards sees something unusual. He looks closer by squinting in the mirror and starts to sweat from the image he sees in the mirror. A reflection of a person with medium black length hair with a white dress facing their back to the mirror standing in the hallway.

"Oliver." he whispers.

"What?"

"Look in the mirror carefully," Eugene says without looking at his twin. Oliver follows his gaze to the mirror and sees the same thing. The figure the mirror is reflecting stands very still as Eugene and Oliver make their way walking towards the coffee table without taking their eyes off of the mirror. . As they walk closer to the reflection of the person resembles more of a female. Oliver trips over one of the books are again dragging down his twin with him.

"Tsk" Eugene quickly looks back up to the mirror from his fall and sees the reflection of the woman was gone.

"Dammit." Oliver curses. "Did you see where it went."

"I would have if you haven't pulled me down with you," Eugene snaps.

Oliver remains quiet. "I tripped."

"On what!" he explodes. " Another book?" Eugene quickly turns the lamp on the coffee table. The room is dimly lit, and he see a book by his twin's foot. He rushes to the book on the ground about to read the title engraved on the hardcover. The lamp Eugene just turned on suddenly turns off on its own. The twins look at one another with goosebumps creeping up their spines. They both back away from the coffee table closely together while staring at the lamp.

The lighting crackles brightly outside illuminating through the window behind the twin. They both stare at the ground seeing another shadow among theirs. Both of the twins turns very slowly with chills running up their sides. They come face to face with the person standing behind them. Another lightening streak across the sky and the thunder is booming as more light escapes into the living room giving Eugene and Oliver a clear view of the person. Standing before them is no other than the one from the reflection. Her black hair is messy with a few strands sticking to her pale face. Blood drips down from her temple and the side of her mouth down to her neck leading to a big blood stain on her chest.

She smiles sinisterly to the twins. She opens her mouth with a bit more blood leaking out more from the corner. " _Hello~_ " She says in a shrill singing voice.

Both Eugene and Oliver scream and ran away towards the dinning room. The both bump into something and looks up seeing a man standing there with one eye covered in bandages. The man the bump into looks down at the two twins intensely with his free eye. Eugene and Oliver both stands still in place unable to move due to fear. They hear the woman behind the, walks slowly towards their way humming eerily happily every time she takes a step closer to them.

"Oliver, close your eyes." Eugene closes his eyes while Oliver does what he's said to do. "Maybe they will disappear after we close our eyes." the singing dies down and stops.

"Gene." Oliver stays calmly. "I'm really scared."

"I know." Gene replies. "I am as well."

Silence.

"I think we can open our eyes now." says the younger twin.

"Ok. On 3. 1." Eugene counts. " 2. 3."

Both of them opens their eyes just to see the face of the man and the woman's face a couple of inches away from theirs. The woman smiles widely from ear to ear creepily. " _We're still here~_ " she says singingly. Eugene and Oliver scream at the top of their lungs.

A sound of a click and the room lights up brightly. "What's going on?" an older mans voice questions walking into the living room taking his coat off.

"Ghost!" the two twins runs behind their adopted dad, Martin.

"What ghost?" their adopted mother, Luella walks in.

Eugene and Oliver peek out behind their father and still sees the one eye man and smiling woman in the room. They both looked at their parents confusedly.

The smiling woman laughs out loud taking off her wig letting her pink hair spill out from underneath. Eugene gawks at her while Oliver remains quietly." Hahaha, that was fun." she says as her partner beside her takes off the bandages covering his eye. The pink hair woman looks down at the two kids. "Did you guys have fun walking around at night?" she asks.

"You bet w-." Eugene gets cut off.

" What the hell was that for?" Oliver glares angrily at the pink hair woman and man that scared them.

"Ah, well you see, Lin and I already knew you both were awake." The pink hair woman says. "We even got your parents permission to punish you if you both weren't asleep yet," she points to the wig. " And this is what we thought of."

"What she thought of." the silent man called Lin corrects her. "It all Madoka's plan.

"Ahahaha, yea, it was my plan," Madoka says nervously.

"That doesn't explain why you scared us." Oliver rolls his eyes.

"Well, we both heard one of you two yelling so we figured that you two were awake." Madoka chimes in. "Knowing Gene here, he'll sneak out of curiosity and because knowing him, you'll be dragged along with whatever idea he has."

"Then, how did you spit out blood earlier?" Oliver gives the pink hair lady a challenging look.

"That was kool aid she spilled out." Lin cuts in. "all we did was put red food color on her head when she suggest we scared you both.

"Explain the costumes."' Oliver challenges again.

"Oh, I brought them." Madoka answers. "I wanted to show Lin what I was going to be for Halloween. It was just convenient for tonight," she laughs.

"Wait, what about the noises I heard passing by our door," Eugene asks.

Everyone thinks for a bit. "Ah, that was me." Madoka smiles happily. "I was getting books from your fathers library, but I didn't want to run in case I might wake you both up. So I dragged my feet quickly down the hall to your room."

"Wait, I still don't understand how you knew your plan of scaring us would work." Eugene jumps in.

"Well, since we heard you yelling earlier, we knew you would come out." Madoka continues. "So all we have to do is prep a little until on of you two walks out of your room sneakily."

"How would you know that one of us would sneak out of our rooms," Eugene asks.

"The cameras" Oliver mutters.

"Oh, the burglary cameras." Eugene laughs. " I forgot about those," he scratches his head.

"Your so forgetful, even if they only babysitting us." Oliver shakes his head. "Lin still has permission from dad and have access from his laptop to keep an eye on us."

"Ohhhhh." Eugene finally understands. "So, the only way for your plan of punishing us get set to action is if one of us sneaks out."

"Yep" Madoka chimes. "It was fun scaring you, hahaha."

Oliver crosses his arms. "What about the lamp. It turned off on its own."

"I don't know." Madoka shrugs her shoulders. "it wasn't in the pla-."

"I did it" Lin cuts in.

"How?" Eugene asks

"Pulled the plug," Lin replies. "If I didn't, Gene would have known it was us if he read the cover of the book."

Eugene looks up at Lin and Madoka in astonishment as if they were superheroes while Oliver glares at the two young adults.

"Now, now." Luella speaks. "Isn't scaring them a bit too much."

"Ah, maybe it was a bit too much." Madoka laughs nervously. "We're sorry."

"It's okay. As long as you know now." Luella replies.

"Wait." Eugene butts in. Everyone turns their attention to him. "Are my actions that easy to read?" The parents chuckles at the asking twin. "I guess that's a yes."

"Now, what have we all learn tonight." the Luella claps her hands together.

Lin stares calmly as his partner looks at the ground guilty. "Don't scare others."

"Don't sneak out of bed," Eugene says reflectively. "And don't walk around at night and go straight to sleep when its bed time."

Oliver walks to the stairs. "Don't get dragged into one of Gene's shenanigans."

"Awe doesn't worry Oliver, at least, you finally admit your scared." Eugene taunts as he holds on to his twin. "No, I wasn't." Oliver pries off from Eugene's hold. Eugene looks at the pink hair woman. "Everything's recorded, right?" Madoka looks at Lin, and he replies by nodding his head. Eugene smiles smugly at his younger twin as Oliver shrugs him off running back into their bedroom ending.

 _Few years later_

Everyone sitting around in the office enjoying a cup of freshly new tea brew from the bubbly brown hair assistant while chatting up a storm. the two stoic silent man continues to stay in the man cave.

Mai looks around at everyone curiously, "Guys, do you think Naru's afraid of anything or ever got scared in his life before?"

Monk stares at her and laughs, "Haha, not likely Jou-chan. More like he scares the things away with that cold stare of his."

Everyone begins making up a list of things that can potentially firghten their youong boss. Madoka, in the crowd listens to everyone thoughts and opinions. Thinking for a sec, the pink hair lady runs to tall assistant's office without knocking and talks to him for a bit. Later with a bit of persuasion and puppy eye whimper she walks out successfully with Lin's laptop. "Hehe, think no more everybody. I have evidence right here" she giggles happily putting the laptop on the coffee table letting everyone with a good view of the screen. Madoka presses the play button. The video starts catching everyone's attention of a younger version of their narcissistic boss catching every moment that has happen that night.

Naru siting at his desk hears giggles and stifle laughter coming from outside his office door. He stands up and walks out of his office with a folder ready to give his employees a good scolding but stops as soon as he hears his and his twins young chipmunk voice. "What are you all doing?" Narrowing his eyes at the crowd. The group turns their and stares at their boss, snickering.

"Oh Naru," Mai laughs "Your just like all of us, a human being haha." gaining a few laughing outburst from Monk and Yasuhara. While Ayako clutches her stomach and hitting the table as Masako and the young preist John watches everyone smiling along.

Naru glares at his mentor while Madoka shrugs his glare off unfazed going into details about the things she and Lin did before getting into action. "Tch, children if your here for entertainment do it somewhere else. This is not a coffee." turning around slamming his door loudly as the gang listens and to Madoka's side of the story ending another night at the SPR office with loudness and laughter.

✲ﾟ｡.✿ .｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡ ✲ﾟ｡.✿ .｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡ ✲ﾟ｡.✿ .｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡

Haha, hope you all like this little story of mine. The idea has been in my head for a long time now and only a small handful of people have read it. Thanks for taking your time of reading my little fanfiction. Hopefully we see more of the SPR gang and Gene of course haha. R&R

Unknown over and out.


End file.
